This invention refers to the technological field of containers for perfumed essences to be used in closed surroundings (bathrooms, cars, etc.) to deodorise and perfume by means of gradual evaporation.
More in detail, the invention concerns the type of these containers, provided with hanging means, connected to the stopper, which makes it possible to hang them from a fixed support (hook, rear mirror, etc.) in the surroundings to be perfumed.
The same applicant has described this type of container in previous applications, for example PCT/IB00/00175.
According to the present state-of-art, the containers for perfumed essences are hung by means of various systems, for example by means of a cord tied around the neck just below the stopper, which keeps them fixed.
When the latter is made of porous material, such as wood or similar, it absorbs the essence to give off the perfume but, being in contact with said cords, they become damp causing a questionable aesthetic result as they are soaked with the liquid, impairing with time the necessary characteristics of duration and mechanical resistance.
Furthermore, these cords are noticeably expensive compared to the selling price of the container.
The inventor of this invention has conceived a new type of container where the hanging means are also meant for the emanation of the perfume, being made of a threadlike element in a material suitable to absorb the perfumed essences, transferring part of them with a capillary action to the outside of the container without undergoing any physical-chemical deterioration and without moistening the external surfaces with the essence.
In fact, the subject of this invention consists in a container holding perfumed essences.
Hereunder is a more detailed description of some examples of the container according to the invention, but this description is not intended as limiting or binding regarding other possible embodiments obtainable on the basis of the teachings of the above-mentioned embodiment.